


Case of the Missing Monarch

by SkyPrincess33 (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Actress! Belarus, Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Case Fic, F/M, Kidnapping, L gets another big case, Light mello matt and near help him, M/M, Missing, Prince! Prussia, Princess! Fem Prussia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SkyPrincess33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L and Light are finally done with the Kira case and they all go back to their normal lives. That's what they thought until another big case comes up that needs L's help. The Prince of Prussia has gone missing and all of the citizens of Prussia are in panic and wonder where their Prince has gone, his fiance and twin sister are desperate in finding help to find out what happened to the Prince. L takes on the case and with the help of Light and his 3 successors to find the missing Prussian monarch. Can L and the others find the Prince or will it be too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Case of the Missing Monarch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Back with a new fanfic and hopefully I hope I don't delete this one and yes there will be pairings here too. Oh and this takes place after L solved the Kira case and Light is not Kira in this fic. This is still modern day and Prussia will still be existing in this fic. Anyway I hope you enjoy it!

"Good morning L" Light greeted coming inside L's working office. "Good morning Light-kun" L greeted back. It was a simple Morning in the Task force Headquarters and the day seems normal, it has at least become normal ever since the Kira case was solved and L was able to arrest the Death note users. Misa, Takada, and Mikami were the culprits all along Light was suspected but he was declared innocent when L found the Death Note that the 3 culprits were using. Light helped out L at that time and it was also thanks to him that L was able to find the culprits and put them to prison, Light's intelligence and cooperation was a big help for L so the raven haired detective suggested that he help him out since he was impressed with Light's skills. The brown haired boy agreed since he wants to see justice be served to those who deserve it and he planned on taking in his father's footsteps to work in the Task force and being partners with L gave him the opportunity to do so but there wasn't any particular crime going on so L stayed in Japan in the meantime. 

"Good morning L and Light!" Matt greeted "Yeah morning to you guys" Mello said lazily but Near didn't say anything. They were L's future successors and they were going to be staying with him for a while because L wanted them to and so that he could teach them what the Task Force does in solving a case "Good morning you three did you all sleep well?" L asked. "Yes" they said in unison "Gee ever since the Kira case was solved nothing interesting has been happening" Matt said pouting "True but at least it's less stress" L remarked. "Yup and no one's in danger" Light said "What? you're not going to say anything and just stand there looking like a mute boy?" Mello asked Near scowling. "I simply don't have anything to say" Near replied with his usual monotone voice and it drove Mello insane having to hear that kind of tone from Near, "I swear even L knows how to express his feelings better than you do! at least he's not completely monotone and doesn't act like a ghost that came straight out of a horror movie!" Mello sneered. "Must you both always bicker in the littlest things?" L asked sarcastically "Sorry Mello just simply can't handle someone else's personality" Near said, that made the blonde furious "Fuck you Near!" he yelled and slapped him. "Guys come on! It's too early for this!" Light admonished "and Mello we do not hit people so please control your impulsive behavior" L said firmly, Mello growled and glared at his rival but he was almost in shock when he saw a glint of sadness in Near's eyes. "Now apologize" L said "No!" Mello said stubbornly crossing his arms "I-it's okay L it didn't do that much damage" Near said trying to sound unaffected.

"I don't understand why you 2 feel the need to constantly bicker you 2 can actually do things greatly if you work together" L said. "Yeah right! I'll never work with this albino trash!" Mello said harshly "Careful with your words Mello because even the most strongest people have a weak side that can be destroyed" Light warned, Near almost flinched at hearing this "...Fine! Sorry Near!" Mello huffed "I forgive you" Near said. Light shook his head "Mello you are obviously a tsundere" he said before going to sit next to L "A what?" Mello asked "Someone who acts cold but hides their sweet side and eventually shows them to the person they like while still acting mean" Light said, "You mean...like a hard to get type of person who is in denial?" Matt asked "Somewhat" Mello was shocked "H-hey! I am not a tsundere!" he said irritably. "Yes you are because you act like one and it's rather obvious" Light said teasing him, Mello growled "Chill out! It's not such a bad thing to be a tsundere" Matt said placing his hand on Mello's shoulder. "Hmph!" Mello crossed his arms and looked away Near only gaped at him "L! Hey L!" Watari called coming inside "Yes Watari?" the old man placed a laptop in front of him and what appeared to be a crying albino haired woman with strange eye color. It was a screen chat "Are you the famous L? 3rd greatest detective in the world and the one who solved the Kira case?" the long white haired woman asked and she sounded like she was German "Yes that would be me..who are you?" L asked.

The woman was crying "W-we need your help! My twin brother, the crowned Prince of Prussia, has gone missing!" she wailed. This shocked L, Light, and his 3 successors "The Prince of Prussia?...wait...you mean Prince Gilbert?" L asked in shock and astonishment "Yes! our family is not that well known to the world but I am his twin sister Princess Julchen Beilschmidt! You must come to Prussia right away! We need the help of a great detective like you!" she cried. L was shocked he's solved cases but this was a huge one, he's never solved anything monarchy related before but since it's from the Princess of a German country and they need his help..How can he refuse? "Okay I will" L nodded "Thank you! I have already arranged a flight for you and you shall leave tomorrow so all you have to do is pack your things and prepare" the Princess said. "Okay..and is it okay if I bring along some people with me? they might be able to help me out" L asked "Yes you may..I will explain the details further when you get here to Prussia tomorrow I must go now! Goodbye!" and with that the Princess disconnected from the chat. L sighed and looked at the others "Well I have another big case in my hands but solving a monarchy based crime is something I don't do very often and I'm certain that I won't be able to do this alone..so will you guys come with me to help solve this new case?" he asked them. Light smiled at him "Of course L! Why do you think we became partners?" he said "really L? you want us to come with you?" Mello asked in excitement, Near was a bit shocked that L would ask them to help him solve a big case like this. "Yes so that you may use your skills and intelligence to the test..what do you say?" he asked his successors "Heck yeah!" Matt and Mello cheered "Okay" Near nodded "It's settled then and since the Princess has arranged our flight we must leave by tomorrow so everyone pack up" he said. 

*In Prussia*

"Have you contacted the detective?" Natalya asked. "Yes and he shall be here tomorrow" Julchen said "Great! I hope he does not fail because if he does...My fiance is a goner!" she cried "Come on Natalya! be strong and have faith in the fact that Gilbert will be alright" Julchen said comforting her soon to be sister-in-law. The people of Prussia were in panic and wanted their Prince back, news were going crazy and it was reported all over the world that the Prince of Prussia had gone missing. Natalya Arlovskaya, a famous actress in Belarus and his fiance, took it just as hard as Princess Julchen did. When Julchen heard of L and his great skills when he solved the infamous Kira case she got into contact with Watari. They have high hopes and expect it to not be crushed.

*In Japan*

L, Light, Mello, Matt, and Near were watching the news. "Breaking news! Prince Gilbert Beilschmidt of Prussia has gone missing! The citizens and royal family of Prussia are in distress the last confirmed sight of the Prince was when he was going to bed and when morning came he disappeared! A syringe was found in the crime scene and finger print analysis was done but they couldn't find anything! Where has the Prince gone? Who could have done this?" A Prussian reporter said. "Oh dear..their going to be counting on us to find the Prince let's just hope we find out what happened to him" L said.

**Author's Note:**

> ...So tell me how was it? I'm not exactly sure if L has solved any crime based on Monarchs being involved but since this idea came to my head he will in this one.


End file.
